


The Last Words Spoken

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Summary within, contains spoilers





	The Last Words Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Once Luke joins the Force, someone is there to meet him. 
> 
> (My gut reaction to my first viewing of The Last Jedi, after 35 years of loving one Jedi master.)

"I love you, Leia."

That was my last thought as I gave myself up to the Force. The Force that had welcomed me home so readily, with a warm embrace.

I let the last of my fears of my nephew, and of the path of the Resistance, dissipate as I leaned into it's embrace, into...solid arms?

"Where have you been? Suffering, as usual?" A voice whispers in my ear, one I haven't heard in a decade.

"Wedge." My voice catches on a sob as I turn to face him. The luminosity of the Force is muted when I look at him. He is real, strong. Not the husk my nephew had left for dead next to one of my students. 

He smiles at me reassuringly. "Corran said you'd be here when you let love power over your fears."

I nod, acknowledging my faults. "I hate leaving Leia to rebuild alone. But it seemed right somehow." I lean my forehead against Wedge's shoulder with a sigh.

"She knows what to do. She always has." Wedge runs his fingers through my hair. "The Resistance, and the Jedi will continue. I have a good feeling about your Rey."

I chuckle. "Because she's going to ignore everything the Jedi texts say?"

"Because she's half in love with your nephew already, but won't let that turn her. He has to come to her, or she will let him go. Love can live well in the dark, but not on the Dark Side."

"I thought it couldn't live in the brightest light either." Despite my fears of rejection, I dare to lean further into the arms I rejected to follow the ways of the Jedi.

But it was as if I had never said 'no.' Wedge pulls me tighter against him. "The Jedi, in their attempt to be fair, denied the most important thing in the universe. Connection, love, belonging. But the Force binds us all. How can we live without love?"

"I have always loved you, Wedge. Even when I cut myself off from the Force." I can't stop myself from leaning in to kiss him gently. 

Wedge pulls back slightly, but doesn't let me go. Instead, he smiles like the other Corellian who is a part of me, echoing his words to my sister. "I know."

And with those two simple words, he tells me that I will never be alone again.


End file.
